


The Way You Talk

by Wargasms



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Spanking, Then, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Hoosier doms and Leckie subs, but not tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Talk

Having weekends off were great. Having them off with Hoosier was the best. He knew and did things to Leckie that the man had never imagined before. Somehow, despite the negative connotations, it felt like a new level of intimacy; willingly submitting, made helpless and laid bare for Hoosier to use. Leckie relished the teasing and the pain, the feel of the bindings holding him together, and that moment, hours later, when Hoosier whispers, “Time for my Lucky boy to come for me.” On command, Leckie’s orgasm will sweep him away. The fire in Hoosier’s eyes and the force of his lust afterwards is enough to make Leckie realize just how much more he’s given to Bill than any other lover.

But he’s been paying attention, feels like he’s learned a few things, and tonight he wants to take over - to be the one in control. Leckie wants to lay Bill out and be the one to unmake him.

 

He waits in bed as Hoosier has his shower, sitting in just his boxers and flipping through channels on the huge plasma. Leckie hasn’t been this nervous in a long time, not even when they first started hesitantly flirting. He’s imagined all the different scenarios and Hoosier’s many possible reactions, but it all drains from his head as Hoosier joins him. Drying his hair with a towel and completely naked, Hoosier glances at Leckie when the TV shuts off giving Leckie a slow bemused grin before tossing the towel towards the hamper and laying on his side of the bed.

Hoosier stretches out, arms under his head, a relaxed sprawl that Leckie knew well. The remote falls from the bed clattering on the hardwood as he rolls on top of Hoosier pushing into Hoosier’s hips in order to distract with kisses while he reaches for the cuffs under the pillow. Of course, the chains clink and Hoosier stops to him ask, “What are you up to, Robert?”

Hoosier has only called him Robert when he was trying to make sure Leckie was paying attention, sometimes as an exclamation of exasperation, and occasionally as a reprimand. This was different; gentle and discerning.

“I want you this weekend,” Leckie answers, all this time having still not come up with anything better. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Hoosier breathes, fingers burying in Leckie’s hair, pulling Leckie in to steal a rough kiss before lying back and offering his wrists. That surrender sends a thrill up Leckie’s spine. He hadn’t ever imagined it being this simple.

Gently, he buckles the cuffs around Hoosier’s wrists and watches in a bit of a daze as Hoosier’s pupils dilate. Leckie leans over to fumble in the drawer of the night stand then settles again over Hoosier’s body. Their hardons are slotted next to each other, trapped between their bodies, and Leckie can feel the slight buck of Hoosier’s hips at the sound of the locks closing.

Leckie can’t breath as Hoosier pulls, yanking the chain, so he has all the slack he can get. Writhing under Leckie as he tries the restraints, Hoosier’s eyes fall shut and his legs wrap around Leckie’s waist. With a toss of his head, Hoosier moans out, “All yours, Lucky. Do your worst.”

Leckie exhales and buries his face into the exposed arch of Hoosier’s neck, sucking air as he mouths and bites at the skin there. Hoosier’s hands can reach just far enough to brush through the top of Leckie’s curls. With a growl he hooks his arms under Hoosier’s back, gripping Hoosier’s shoulders to tug, and scoots their bodies down the bed until Hoosier’s arms are pulled taut.

He sits back on his heels and watches a flush creep over Hoosier as the man briefly struggles against the cuffs. Having been in the same position, Leckie knew this wasn’t really a desire to get out, but to test. Hoosier’s muscles rolled, cock swaying with the motions, while trying to pull Leckie closer with his legs.

“Stop,” Leckie hears himself command, power shooting through him as Hoosier obeys, settling with legs splayed wide apart. Leckie runs his hands up the outside of Hoosier’s body; against the hair on his thighs, over hips and flanks, splaying them wide over Hoosier’s chest.

His heart is pounding beneath Leckie’s palm, chest rising and falling with shallow gasps, nipples hard when Leckie’s scrapes his nails over them. Hoosier looks up at Leckie, face open and body pliable. This is what he’d wanted, but now that he had it, Leckie has a burning to see how much more Hoosier would give to him.

With barely a seconds thought, Leckie climbs from the bed while shushing Hoosier’s protest. He goes to the foot of the bed, pulls out the box, getting the things he wants.

Leckie starts with ankle cuffs, a spreader bar between them, keeping them wide apart. With a foot on the bar, holding Hoosier’s legs down, Leckie moves back onto the bed with the chrome triple ring. Hoosier is shaking his head, but he doesn’t say “coconuts”, so Leckie puts it on slowly, guiding Hoosier’s cock and balls into place. He’s seen it on Hoosier before, but had never been the one to put it there. Leckie traces the metal, pads of his fingertips dragging over Hoosier’s swelling cock and warming metal. Hoosier doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t move an inch, though his cock twitches when Leckie runs a thumb over the slit. He rubs the bit of dampness into the head, trying to get a reaction. Leckie looks up when Hoosier’s thighs give a slight tremble and sits back on his heels memorizing the sight.

Hoosier’s heavy lidded eyes stare somewhere above Leckie while his mouth hangs slack panting for breath as a flush gradually spreads across his body. For some reason he’s trying to stay still, but Leckie doesn’t want that. So Leckie touches Hoosier all over, stroking his stomach, smoothing the trail of hair below his belly button, skimming lightly along the metal surrounding his cock, following the veins to the ridge of the head to the slit again, and pulls away. Hoosier sighs his frustration this time, knees jerking before he settles biting at his lips wide-eyed and watching Leckie now. Still, he is not how Leckie wants him. So Leckie continues, relentlessly.

Hoosier gives a little more each time: sounds breaking down into moaning pleas, body arching and rolling, seeking contact with his fingertips. With just his fingertips, just his fingertips, Leckie turned Hoosier into a writhing begging mess. Leckie is so fucking hard that the next words out of Hoosier’s mouth nearly do the job. 

Hoosier sobs, “Sir! Please!”

Leckie grabs at his dick through his boxers and it’s soothing yet at the same time fueling his problem. 

“Fuck, how are you always so calm when you do this to me?” Leckie asks Hoosier, in a controlled yet compassionate whisper.

Hoosier gives a dry laugh and fixes Leckie with that look, the one that makes Leckie feel thick. Hoosier finally manages to pant, “You’re just not as observant as you like to think.” Then Hoosier whines, actually whines, hips rolling as he ruts in frustration and cock shiny slick from Leckie’s teasing.

That gives Leckie pause and he thinks back on every night he’s been the one bound. He shoves his boxers down to expose himself and spreads the precome on his hand before jacking himself. 

“You’ve been so worked up, the sound of me addressing you as ‘sir’ would be almost enough to make you come?”

Leckie observes Hoosier reacting to the sight, and belatedly the question; his eyes riveted on Leckie’s dick, lips bitten together nostrils flaring with every shallow breath, continuously wiggling his hips, and so his straining cock. When he looks up to answer, his whole body shudders. “Yes. Sir.”

Fuck if Leckie doesn’t come, hard, covering Hoosier’s cock and balls with white streaks over tight red skin and glinting metal. He sits on his heels, left hand gripping Hoosier’s thigh to keep his balance as reality fades back in.

“Leckie?”

“Yeah,” he pants, cheeks heating in embarrassment. 

Leckie can’t bear to meet his eyes, but he can feel Hoosier’s stare like a stroke over his skin. Leckie can’t suss it out in the moment, but he feels torn and he has that ‘make or break it’ feeling growing in his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Leckie composes himself before finally looking up.

Hoosier is still obviously tense with pent up sexual frustration, but his eyes give Leckie a once over, reading everything there. Whatever he’s checking for, Leckie passes and his eyes go from concerned to encouraging. Hoosier nudges Leckie back to action with a shake of his thigh and a smug grin.

Leckie digs his nails into Hoosier’s skin, reaching out with his right hand to smear the mess of come over Hoosier’s cock, giving him a few rough strokes. With an odd swell of confidence, Leckie raises his hand and stares back at Hoosier as he licks his fingers clean. There, that got rid of the smirk. Kicking off his boxers, Leckie moves to lay between Hoosier’s legs and does the same, tongue meticulously lapping over Hoosier’s balls, then cock, before taking it into his mouth. Leckie lets Hoosier do the work, hips pumping, skin covered in sweat from his exertions, breathing harshly as he slakes his need. Once Hoosier is close to orgasm, though, Leckie pulls off and watches him fall apart again.

Hoosier looks a bit dazed, staring up at Leckie in surprise, body jerking uselessly in search of relief. He looks young in this moment, it is usually easy for Leckie forget he is older, but right now, right now...

“You look gorgeous like this.” 

That brings Hoosier’s focus back, and he might have blushed if there had been any available blood left. 

“You always look so good, but like this… I want to keep you like this. Keep you naked and bound.”

Hoosier’s breathe hitches and he moans out softly, “Okay.”

Leckie’s seen this face before, this fiery expression, burning lust, hot need. Christ, he can feel his dick starting to ache again. 

“For the rest of the weekend. Tie you down and keep you on edge.”

“Yes.” Hoosier groans, eyes going a bit wide, whites showing around blown pupils.

“Yes? I’ll have to feed you.” Leckie says, smiling at the thought and leaning over Hoosier to kiss his way up Hoosier’s midline. 

He lays flush against Hoosier, weight pinning Hoosier’s hips to the bed, as he leaves hickeys and bite marks along Hoosier’s collarbones. Leckie’s mind begins to flesh out the fantasy and he realizes suddenly enough to burst out loud. 

“You’ll have to ask permission to use the bathroom.”

Hoosier nods, hips giving an abortive buck as Leckie presses a kiss to Hoosier’s neck, pulse fluttering under his lips. 

“I’ll make you wait, beg for it.” 

That elicits a whimper from Hoosier, earning him a bite. 

“Maybe I’ll make you choose, orgasm or toilet privileges.” 

Hoosier’s whole body rolls against Leckie and he moans loudly tossing his head back to give Leckie access to his throat. The invitation is too enticing and Leckie marks him - a bright red patch of skin high on his neck impossible to hide without a turtleneck (and that certainly wasn’t happening in the height of summer). Later, when he can think, Leckie’s rationale will be to claim it had two days to fade away. If he can leave it alone.

Feeling a bit drunk, Leckie pushes away retreating to stand at the foot of the bed. Hoosier thrashes like a live wire until Leckie gets ahold of the spreader bar and he falls still allowing Leckie remove the cuffs and drop the bar to the floor. 

“Turn over. Knees under you. Ass up.” 

Leckie’s proud that came out calmer than he expected, and even more so when Hoosier simply obeys, presenting himself for Leckie so perfectly. He lets Hoosier wait, more so because he needs the moment, but also to watch Hoosier try to hold his vulnerable position.

There’s a slight tremor in his muscles when Leckie climbs back on the bed, taking up position beside Hoosier’s left hip. He turns his face toward Leckie, right cheek pillowed on his arms, chest on the bed, back arching up, hips canted, and thighs and knees spread wide underneath. Leckie’s fairly certain Hoosier knows what is coming, but Leckie warns him anyway. 

“I’m going to spank you until you’re all red. I want you to still have trouble sitting on Monday.”

Leckie is giving Hoosier an out, an option to speak up, protest. Hoosier licks over his lips, eyes cutting back to find Leckie’s and instead replies, “Yes, please, sir.”

He’s hesitant with the first few blows, they’re firm but not hard, and Hoosier doesn’t give him much of a reaction. Leckie wants those reactions and so he keeps going first finding the right force and then switching cheeks back and forth until he gets all those little movements and noises. Hoosier moans with each blow and pushes back for the next. Leckie concentrates on one perfectly rounded ass cheek for a few swats and then moves to the other, no rhythm to the switching in order to keep Hoosier off balance. Leckie doesn’t stop until Hoosier is a nice pink from the top of his ass to the crease of his thighs.

Definitely intoxicating, Leckie doesn’t feel how much his hand hurts until he pauses. It’s radiating heat, just like Hoosier’s ass. Leckie grips his growing erection with it, gasping at the odd sensation, letting his left hand stroke over Hoosier’s throbbing skin. 

“Like that,” Leckie says, not sure if he’s telling Hoosier, or asking. 

Looking over, Leckie finds Hoosier’s eyes closed in pleasure, panting through parted lips. Pressing up into every soft caress, Hoosier blinks his eyes open and answers in a slurred voice, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Leckie simply breathes ecstatic over the waning concern he’d gone too far.

Leckie moves to the other side curling his right arm around Hoosier and tugging him close so that Leckie’s dick is trapped between Hoosier’s flank and Leckie’s stomach. Leckie growls and begins relentlessly peppering Hoosier’s ass. The pink turns to red with Hoosier twitching and sobbing. Leckie’s hard as hell again and quickly losing control, but he stops, runs a hand down Hoosier’s back, checking Hoosier, making sure his cries weren’t a garbled safeword.

Hoosier whines but nods in response to Leckie’s curious hum, burying his face in his arms when Leckie moves behind him, hands roughly kneading the bright red globes. 

“What if I didn’t let you come this weekend? Make sure you don’t get off at all before leaving for work on Monday. I bet you’d stop somewhere along the way and jack it in a public toilet, wouldn’t you?”

Leckie’s not really paying attention what he’s saying, more interested in Hoosier’s hole and how it twitches when he spreads Hoosier’s cheeks. 

“What if I ordered you not to get off without me? Would you do it anyway? If you did, would you even tell me?”

Leckie is on his stomach. His hands hold Hoosier still while he tongues at Hoosier’s balls then up the crack of his ass. Leckie kisses and rubs the ring of muscle until he relaxes and the tip of Leckie’s tongue dips into the small opening Leckie makes with prying thumbs. Pressing his face in, Leckie sucks at the pucker and Hoosier shudders, choking out a reply to Leckie’s power drunk ramblings. 

“I would, unless, you ordered me not. I’d try, to obey, sir, and tell you, if I failed.”

Groaning, Leckie turns his face to bite at the sensitive skin. Hoosier jumps at the sudden pain and gives a delicious whimper, which is enough incentive for Leckie to keep biting in a slow path upward to place a kiss on his tailbone. Giving in with a sigh, Leckie bows his body over Hoosier’s, weight on one hand so he can grab the bottle of lube from under the pillow as well as, leaning in and whispering against Hoosier’s ear. 

“Is there anything you’ll say ‘no’ to?” 

Hoosier goes still and Leckie straightens and pops open the top of the lube. He’s about to begin stretching Hoosier out because that reply had Leckie dizzy and he didn’t have much longer.

Hoosier clears his throat, Leckie fully expects a serious list of kinks to follow, but he said, “Antiquing? Carriage ride through the Park. Wearing those god awful matching couple outfits.”

Leckie barks a laugh and continues to chuckle as he slicks up his fingers and then giggles, which is something he hopes Hoosier didn’t hear, even over the squeak of a grunt that Hoosier gives as the tip of Leckie’s finger presses in. Leckie can’t take his time. He’s past ready to go again and Hoosier certainly doesn’t seem like he wants to wait any longer. Once one finger can slide smoothly in and out, it becomes two and then becomes three, which Leckie has to force himself to do for future Hoosier’s sake, because even Hoosier is begging; words gone again, just hungry noises and frantic movements.

In his haste, Leckie pours a bit more lube than necessary on his dick and now he can’t get a good grip on Hoosier, and so he wipes the excess on Hoosier’s balls. They’re furled tight and pull up more in Leckie’s hands. Hoosier’s sudden high-pitched cry crumbles the last of Leckie’s control. He has to feed the head of his dick into Hoosier. Leckie growls, fingers digging brutally at Hoosier’s hips as he works his way in.

Hoosier pushes back, meets each thrust, Leckie’s force punching grunts and moans from him. Leckie realizes Hoosier’s shaking all over when he shifts and plants his fists on the bed on either side of Hoosier’s shoulders in order to get a better angle. Leckie bows his head nuzzling the back of Hoosier’s neck while reaching beneath Hoosier. He gently spreads the copious amounts of precome down from the head of Hoosier’s cock to wet the shaft. Leckie closes his fist around Hoosier’s cock, near the root, and slows the pace of his hips to match the strokes.

A ragged gasp precedes a torrent of babbling from Hoosier - a hysterical string of words - of which he only hears, “Please, permission, coming.”

Leckie thrusts forward, buries himself deep, and then bites the juncture of Hoosier’s neck and shoulder leaving another mark. He can’t speak so he bites and he nods viciously. Somehow Hoosier understands him. That, or Hoosier loses all control. Either way, he comes with a strangled moan, body locking down like a vice, clenching so tight that Leckie can barely pull out. With another long drawn out moan, Hoosier rocks back and forth between Leckie’s hand and dick riding out his orgasm and taking Leckie over. Leckie’s rutting into Hoosier as he whites out and with pleasure overloading all his senses, he comes.

Hoosier collapses to the bed and Leckie nearly follows but catches himself at the last moment and rolling onto his side next to Hoosier instead. All he can hear is their erratic breathing. His eyes are shut as he concentrates on every breath. His evens out before Hoosier’s and he has a suspicion as to why. Softly, he coaxes Hoosier onto his back and examines the rings keeping him semi erect. Trying his best to be careful, Leckie slips Hoosier’s balls out then draws the whole thing from Hoosier’s body.

Moaning gratefully, Hoosier finally relaxes and though his cock stays a bit plump, he rolls onto his side off his tender ass. Leckie winces at the sight. Hoosier’s done worse to him, but still suddenly awash with guilt, Leckie fumbles for the keys and unlocks Hoosier’s wrists cuffs quickly. Leckie’s about to start apologizing but Hoosier is up and pouncing the moment he’s free. Leckie expects to be pinned down, tied up and left for until Hoosier is ready to take revenge. Hoosier just snuggles up on him, head tucked under Leckie’s chin, arms worming their way under Leckie’s back, and legs stretched out but bracketing Leckie’s. Hoosier heaves a contented sigh. If Hoosier had been a cat, he would be purring.

Leckie fidgets, not sure where to put his hands, and Hoosier smiles. Leckie can feel the corner of his mouth where it’s laying against his sternum. 

“I’m okay right now. In a bit, we’ll clean up, put some ointment on me, whatever makes you feel better. Right now, stop thinking and just hold me.”

Pulling a sturgeon face he knows that Hoosier can feel, Leckie settles on running his hands over Hoosier’s back, not venturing too far south and occasionally carding through the tangle of Hoosier’s hair. When Hoosier deems cuddle time done, Leckie stops him before he can roll off with a soft kiss and a grin. 

“You good? Was it… good?”

“I like the way you talk,” Hoosier says in a rush, “the things you said and the way you said it. All of it. It was all great.” 

With that Hoosier ducks his head and pulls away, gingerly straightening up beside the bed.

“Hey, Bill?” Hoosier arches a brow at him, half-turned towards the bathroom. 

Leckie smiles and asks, because he can’t help it, he has to test. 

“So, if I had booked us a carriage ride a while back, if I had, would I really need to cancel it or could I persuade you to go?”

Hoosier rolls his eyes before shutting them and pinching his nose with a pained expression. He starts for the bathroom, leaving Leckie to assume no when the answer comes as a growl, tossed over Hoosier’s shoulder. 

“Fine. I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to anne for the fast and fabulous beta'ing


End file.
